Only Quinn Fabray
by HPVDGleeLoVeR
Summary: Continuation of "On My Way"     I look around. Santana is on the phone. My phone. I pause to look further into her expression. It was blank, and tears soon began to roll down her face. As I rush over, I know it's about Quinn. It has to be Quinn...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I know a lot of people are doing this, but I started this right after the episode and thought it'd be nice to share my version. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I already have two more chapters written and will update again sometime this weekend. Please review! Also to those following my other stories, they aren't done, I just need to get out of my little block i'm in with them right now. They will be updated eventually! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"It's now or never..."<p>

Finn's words hit me hard. Now. Or Never... So permanent, so pressing, so..pushy. I'm waiting for Quinn, why can't he see that? She is a close friend now and I need her here. My husband should be able to see that. Right? So why can't he?

I escape from my thoughts when Finn grabs my phone and throws it at Santana, telling her to keep watch for any sign of Quinn. His face is not one of happiness, he is upset, his face is so expectant. He is waiting for my answer. I look around at all the others, see how they are awaiting my answer too. Well, almost all of them, Santana is on the phone. My phone. I pause to look further into her expression. It was blank, and tears soon began to roll down her face. No one else has seen her face. Everyone is too caught up in me. My answer. My life. Why isn't anyone else concerned about Quinn? I rush over to Santana trying to get her to face me in a way that no one else can see her in this moment of weakness.

Some may think I hate Santana, or that I should, but I don't. We aren't good friends yet, like Quinn and I are, but I consider her a friend still. She's stood up for me and I have stood up for her. This year we changed. I care about her, so her tears, are my tears. Especially because as I rush over, I know it's about Quinn. It has to be Quinn.

Finn starts yelling and everyone begins to grow into a mass of chaos as soon as I made the move towards the crying latina. I get to her and I succeed in shifting her so no one besides Brittany and I can see her tears. Brittany has been sitting beside her, but i'm the one she's leaning on now. Brittany is drawing circles on her shoulder and I have my arm around her waist, both of us silent knowing whatever the person on the other side of the phone is saying is important.

"No this actually isn't Rachel Berry, but I am with her and her and I are on our way right now" Santana says through her tears. Her voice trying to remain strong, but slowly fading. "Yes, thank you for calling this number so quickly...Just tell me shes going to be all right...please..."At this Santana starts sobbing, her makeup smearing on my dress. But I can't care less. I squeeze her close to me as I take the phone out of her grasp. Tears streaming down my face faster and faster. My mind racing.

Something happened. And Quinn might not be okay...

"Who was it Santana?" "What did they say? "Is Quinn okay?" "Rachel, why aren't we married right now?" "Did I hear Quinn isn't okay?"

Apparently everyone else decided it would be nice to crowd around us. They still can't see Santana's face, which I am glad for. She doesn't like to appear weak to anyone. Everyone may know she is crying, but at least they can't see her face. How broken she just became. But they can see my face. How broken I am. And once again I don't care. I just need to know what happened, without everyone crowding us!

"She was in a car accident. She was T-boned on her way here. She was hit while sending that last text to you. You were the last number open on her phone so that's the number the policeman called. He had been trailing the guy that hit her and said he found her phone and his partner called backup in immediately, they are already there, but he says it doesn't look g-good right now. After they get her out of the car they'll bring her to the hospital, and he said to go there. We need to go there" Santana rapidly whispers to me. Her voice once again attempting to gain it's strong , straight forward normal. It worked until she hit the part about it not looking good.

My text. It was my text she was responding to. This was my fault. Sure she looked at her phone by choice, but I sent her not one but two messages. Egged her on. Pushed her to respond. It was my text. My mouth is open as I make this realization, but I have to shake myself out of it. I need to calm down because despite Santana's attempts she won't anytime soon. And I need to be there for Quinn. Now. Because she will make it through this. And I will be there by her side when she does.

Brittany is crying, only half understanding, and wondering why is so hurt by a steak. Everyone else is yelling their questions too loud for them to hear what Santana says. I whisper a few comforting words into Santana's ear along with reassuring her that we will leave as soon as I get everyone else to calm down and clear the way. They deserve to know too, but they need to shut up first.

"Quinn got hit by a steak!" Brittany screams, as she leans her head on Santana's shoulder, now crying too, because her girlfriend is in so much pain. Everyone looks at me for an explanation. At least they're all quiet now. I look around at everyone and take a deep breath, Santana now squeezing my hand, I repeat exactly what Santana told me. Everyone else starts to tear up as I did when I heard. All of them love her. Every single one of them. We're a family.

A cry of pain rises above the rest and I see Shue holding Sue as she screams "No, not Q" and begins to sob into his shoulder. Now that is an effect only Quinn Fabray can cause. I tell everyone that I am going to drive Santana and Brittany to the hospital and that they are welcome to come, but not to expect any answers soon, as though I hope there will be, with the severity of the crash I don't expect anything yet.

Santana has calmed down and wiped her eyes as her face reappears from my side. We both stand up and she takes Brittany's hand and whispers in her ear what I assume is an easier understandable version of the car accident for her because Brittany's face scrunches up as she understands and begins to herself sob. Santana pulls her closer to her side as the three of us walk past everyone.

"Rachel! How could you? You're just going to leave? What about getting married?" Finn shouts at me and grabs my wrist, physically twisting me around to face him. Finn. I forgot all about Finn. Ever since the idea of Quinn being hurt entered my mind, all things Finn left. She is more important right now. I snatch my wrist away and scold him for not understanding or being upset about Quinn, himself having gone out and been in love with her twice. He blankly stares back at me, still not understanding. He does care about Quinn, I know somewhere he does, but he should care more. He should understand more.

Burt and Carol pull him away from my side thankfully, Carol crying. I know she took Quinn in for a while after her dad kicked her out and despite it not being her grandchild she still cared for her. My dad's appear at my side and say they'll be driving as they usher me out to where Brittany and Santana are waiting for me. Brittany still crying and Santana in a numb state, running her hand through Brittany's hair, trying to be the strong one. I take Brittany's hand as we walk to the car and help her get into the car first, Santana in the middle, and I beside her. I look out the window to see the rest of the glee club not far behind us, all getting into their cars to go change probably and then to the hospital.

The tears are still streaming down my face. Once they started, they never stopped, and I don't think they will anytime soon. We start to drive toward the hospital and my mind jumps into my memories. The memories with Quinn. From her first insult to earlier tonight when she said she wanted me to be happy. We've come a long way, and our journey was not about to get cut short now. It can't.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so wow, I am completely overwhelmed and in awe at the response this has gotten. Thanks to those who put this on story alert and added me to author alert etc! A HUGE thanks to those who reviewed, because I really do love you guys feedback, even if it is just a few words! I wasn't planning on adding this until Sunday, but because of the reaction and the fact that i'm once again writing right now, here you go :)

* * *

><p>I am snapped out of my thoughts by Santana wrapping her arm through mine, Brittany now reduced to soft sniffles against her side. Santana's and my eyes meet. Her face is so blank. Solemn. Like she is going to breakdown again any minute. Quinn is her bestfriend. Her fellow HBIC. They may have had their fights, but she still cared for her. I briefly wonder about Puck, knowing this must be hitting him hard too, before I see a single tear fall from Santana's eye. I wipe it away and try to put on my strong face too.<p>

We get to the hospital and Santana and I run inside. Brittany fell asleep so we let her stay in the car with my dad's who said they would park and wake her up whenever we got new to them. As we run we're hoping she is here already and hoping not to hear the worst. I hit the front desk first, out of breath, "Did Quinn Fabray get here yet? She was in a car accident. It was serious. Is she okay? Do you know any-"

"Berry, breathe." Santana cuts me off, in a surprisingly calm tone. I expected her to go "all Lima Heights" on this place to find out information. I sure was ready to. I then see her give a strong look to the lady at the front desk, wondering why the she wasn't answering me yet. If we weren't here under these conditions, that would have made me laugh.

But we were here for Quinn. Quinn was in an accident. And we didn't know if she was going to be okay. I can't laugh. Not now. Not until I know she's okay.

The lady finally answers, her face dropping as she asks if Quinn is blonde and a teenager. We both respond "Yes" at once, and the lady takes a deep breath before telling us that she was brought in five minutes ago, and that she looked horrible. I take Santana's hand before we listen to her finish. She told us that the doctors are going to do the best they can and that she will make sure we get updated as soon as possible. She also tells us that may take a while, so we should go home and get some rest. But Santana and I both know that isn't going to happen. We won't rest until we know what is going on with Quinn's condition. Before walking away I tell the lady that there will probably be others coming looking for Quinn too.

As we walk away to the waiting area that the lady directed us to a young policeman walks up to us. "Did you guys say Quinn Fabray?"

"You're the guy that called" Santana states.

"Yeah. And you're the one who answered, so this must be Rachel Berry. You must be very close to Quinn. Not only were you the last one she messaged, but you're her number one speed dial. I called it knowing most teenagers have one of their parents as their number one, but it called you again. I hung up right away so you probably didn't notice. Anyways, she doesn't have any other people on speed dial and right now the only screen I can view is the text, so we just called her mom now, because we needed to get access to her files. You guys knew before her, so that is why she isn't here yet. Before she gets here I want to talk to you guys. And i'm gonna be very straight forward with you, you deserve that. I wish I could tell you guys more about her condition, but I don't know anymore than you. When I got to her car, she was still awake, but became unconscious within seconds. I saw them pull her out and, like the lady at the front desk said, she didn't look too well. Blood everywhere. The guy in the truck that hit her was speeding and also ran the stop sign, it's a four way stop, so don't think it was only because she was texting, though if she hadn't been she wouldn't have ran the stop sign like she did. Don't blame yourself because I know you are Rachel. There was no way for you to know she would answer or was in the car already. I'm going to stay a while to talk to her mom, let me know if you guys need anything. Oh and guys. These doctors are my friends, and they're some of the best around, your friend is in safe hands"

By the end of his monologue I was full on sobbing, with Santana slowly breaking apart beside me. We sit down and she puts her arm around me as we both succumb to the deep sobs wracking our bodies. Blood everywhere. Not my fault. Ran a stop sign. In safe hands. Never in my life did I think Santana Lopez and I Rachel Berry would be clutching to each other for life, crying our eyes out. Only Quinn Fabray.

Quinn's mom shows up twenty minutes after we do, getting the same info we did and sitting across from us. Shes in shock. Santana and i try to talk to her, but we can't break through to her. Puck shows up next with Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury They get the same info and Emma and Mr. Shue go to comfort Quinn's mom while Puck walks up to Santana and I and sits next to us, throwing two hoodies and pairs of sweatpants at us, stating Santana had left these at his house a year or two ago. We mumble thanks, but stay huddled for the time being. We don't care that he's seeing us at our weakest. Santana doesn't care because Puck has seen her this way before. I just don't care. He sits there fidgeting until he gets up and starts pacing and ends up walking somewhere else in the hospital. We both watch him walk away and know just like we need someone to be with right now, he needs to be alone.

By now Santana and I realize we should try to gain back our composure, both of us knowing that the rest of the glee club could walk in that door any minute and despite us being comfortable with each other knowing how deeply affected we are, no one else needs to see us this worn down. Though they probably will sometime later tonight.

I start to peel myself off of Santana, and reach up to her cheek to wipe her tears away. "She IS going to be fine. She is Quinn Fabray. She can make it through anything" I say as I then begin to wipe tears out of my own eyes. I don't know if that statement was more for Santana or for me, but it worked for the time being.

"Wow Berry, I can't believe you just saw me cry. Or that you haven't started lecturing me on getting mascara all over your wedding dress." She attempts to joke. Her face trying to muster up a smile, but failing.

"Well Santana, there are more pressing matters at hand. Plus I don't think i'll be needing this dress anytime soon" I respond, remembering the way Finn reacted not an hour ago.

"Whatever floats your boat Berry, we can talk about it later, lets go call your dad's to bring Britt up here and then change out of these dresses and get back as soon as possible"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thanks for the responses! Keep reviewing and favoriting etc! It's definitely what keeps me posting. Don't expect another chapter until later this week, but I might update earlier! Oh and note: I am not a doctor so I honestly am kinda fudging it, going with what I do know, and trying to probably include as little about the doctory stuff as possible. Feedback welcome!

* * *

><p>"Santana, isn't your dad a doctor?" I ask as we walk to the restrooms. She nods and responds by telling me she wishes he were here, but he's on a business trip in LA. Some patient he's been taking care of moved and he was called for to fly in to do the mans next surgery, being his only trusted doctor and the patient not being able to travel. I nod, wishing he were here too, an insider.<p>

Santana and I change relatively fast in one of the hospital bathrooms as we wait for Brittany and my dads to meet us in the waiting room. The clothes are a little baggier than usual on me, but still fit and are great and comfy for how long we'll be sitting here waiting.

"Aw, you guys are twinsies" We hear as we walk out to find Brittany right outside the bathroom door. Santana and I both look at eachother then look down and realize Puck brought us identical Cheerios hoodies and sweatpants. Makes sense considering Santana is on the Cheerios and Sue refused to change the design. We both raise our eyebrows before giving eachother a slight nod of approval. Again, pnly Quinn Fabray

"Whoa Rachel! Why do you match Satan-I mean Santana!" Kurt shrieks as we walk into the now full waiting area. The rest of the glee kids really all decided to arrive at the same time. Well except for Finn, who was hopefully at home, thank god, and Puck who Tina mentions Mike just joined on his wandering of the hospital halls.

"Puck brought us a change of clothes I left at his house a couple years back. Do you really have a problem with us matching right now Kurt?" Santana says, crossing her arms, in such a detached tone I wish we were by ourselves again and we could latch back onto eachother. Brittany whispers something in her ear and pulls Santana into the nearest seat, an empty one right beside it where she motions for me to join. Kurt mumbles an apology and everyone turns to us expectantly waiting for more news on Quinns condition.

This time it's Miss. Pillsbury to speak, reciting what the cop told her and Ms. Fabray when he came back to give them the same info he gave us. I'm glad shes the one talking because I get to zone out. Think more about Quinn. How she IS going to get better. How when she does i'm going to be there. Suddenly I hear someone addressing me.

"Rachel...Rachel...RACHEL! Where's Finn?" Mercedes just has to ask doesn't she. Can't anyone see i'm daydreaming. His name just has to come up. I don't want to think about Finn. I honestly don't care where he is as long as he's not here, begging me to marry him now.

"Dad and Carol made him stay home. Said it'd be best if he calmed down and left Rachel alone for a while" Kurt answers for me. Good. I'm glad he's giving me space. Not to self: Thank Burt and Carol later.

Everyone goes back into their own conversations and prayer circles. The god squad is in the corner of the room. Tina is resting her head on Blaines shoulder who is talking with Kurt and Artie. Miss Pillsbury, Mr Shue, my dads, Ms. Fabray and now Sue Sylvestor are all sitting quietly with coffees in their hands closest to us. Brittany and Santana curled up next to me, I just sitting there gazing around the room.

The group stays like this for what is almost two hours. People cry occasionally and then recompose themselves. I barely notice eachtime I cry, the only thing cuing me in is Santana's finger wiping the tears away. Some people fall asleep, but i've been awake the whole time. No sleep until I know shes okay.

I'm still getting tired and about to lean my head against Santana when she grips my arm making me turn to look at her. Her eyes are wide and focused on a doctor walking towards us. No one else seems to notice yet, but they do when Santana and I jerk upright almost throwing Brittany out of the chair we're all squished in. He walks directly towards the group of adults and I am now eternally greatful towards Brittany for choosing these seats. I need to hear how she is directly from the doctor.

"Ms. Fabray?" the doctor addresses Quinns mom, who nods."Would you step away with me for a moment so I can fill you in on your daughters condition?" STEP AWAY! No! No! She won't step away right? She understands we're like family too right?

"Everyone near me right now is as much family to Quinn as I am, and they are my support, please just tell us my baby is okay" Ms. Fabray states, tears shredding down her face. She motions for Santana and I to move closer if we can't hear, but we can hear perfectly. The rest of the group, thank goodness, is knowledgeable enough to know to stay back and wait until we give them the news. I grip Santana's hand and brace myself.

"Alright then. As you probably know by now Quinn was T-Boned, which is a very severe accident, especially considering the speeds the two cars were at. Quinn is alive, but is still going through a major surgery right now, where complications may be met. RIght now we do expect her to come out of surgery as planned. In total Quinn has broken 25 bones. Many in her foot and hand, but major ones being one of her femurs, several ribs, 3 bones in her arm, and though we can't confirm right now her spine seems to be damaged. To what extent we do not know and can not until she is out of surgery. The surgery right now is for her heart which has a tear in her aorta. We have just passed the point in which we are almost guaranteed success in repairing the tear completely which is why I came out to address you now. After we repair the heart we are going to repair her ribs and femur right away. After viewing her condition again tomorrow we will see, but will hopefully repair the rest of the fractured and broken bones then. There doesn't seem to be any major head trauma, but still because we went straight into open heart surgery we do not know if there is any minor quite yet. She has several cuts and bruises covering her body which should heal within the next few days. Quinn is definitely a fighter. Expect surgery to be at least another few hours, i'll be checking in every once an a while, and afterwords you should be able to see her Ms. Fabray. If your lucky maybe a few of the other "family members" can see her for a quick moment also." The doctor flashes a smile before walking away.

Quinn is alive. Spine seems to be damaged. Quinn is definitely a fighter. Can see her for a quick moment. These words are the ones that repeat in my brain over and over. For now, she is okay, she's gonna be okay, spine injury or not, she is going to pull through. And tomorrow, I get to see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's another update! Thanks for sticking with me this past week and getting alerts and favoriting! Four chapters in and it's barely even the next day in the story. Hope you guys don't mind the detail and slower pace. Not sure how long this is gonna be, but hope you enjoy! Once again please review! I love seeing what you think of everything! This chapter is a little shorter and more Santana Rachel oriented, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>It's now midnight and the day after we won regionals. The day after I almost got married. The day after Quinn got in an accident... The doctor has been by only one additional time since the first. Just a quick update that they finished the open heart surgery successfully, so Quinn is going to pull through, but everything is still sensitive. Right now they are repairing her femur and ribs. They should be done by two according to the time frame he presented.<p>

After that visit by the doctor many of the glee kids, aka Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Joe, decided it was time to head home, saying they would come back tomorrow morning and to update them if anything happens. Rory and Sugar stopped by for about an hour and left at the same time the rest of them did. Mr. Shue and Emma and Ms. Sylvester all stayed and are still sitting with Ms. Fabray right now. Sue is asleep along with Mr. Shue and Emma is chatting with Ms. Fabray. Santana wanted Brittany to leave and go with Mercedes so she could get some sleep, but Brittany refused and is now curled up asleep against Santana as she has been since the glee kids all left. Puck is still around here somewhere with Mike. Santana and I are still next to each other in the same spot as before. She's cuddled with Brittany, but has made it so I can still lean on her and her hand is wrapped in mine.

Neither of us has slept at all, both in the same state of mind not wanting to miss anything about Quinn. We've had a few small talk conversations, shared some memories of stuff that went down with Quinn. Nothing major, but enough to let each other know we're still here for each other and to kill the sometimes annoying silence. Other times it's nice to bask in the silence and be at our own with our thoughts. Which is what has been going on for the past hour. An hour staring into space.

"Hey Berry, can I ask you something?" Santana asks me, drawing me out of my thoughts and successfully making my heart race. How is it possible for one question to make someone fret so much. No matter who asks it "Hey can I ask you something?" Boom. Instant panic. Always. Santana must have sensed this because she shifts a bit to get me to look at her.

"We don't have to talk about it, don't freak, geeze, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about Finn and you...You know your wedding dress comment earlier. Whatever though, I tried, Q would be glad I tri-"

"Wait what? Quinn would what? Santana, I wanna...I wanna talk about it, but you need to understand my slight hesitation. I know you wouldn't turn on me, I just need to collect my thoughts. Figure out what to say so you don't judge me" I would respond, starting loud, but somehow my voice depleting to almost nothing by the end.

"Listen Berry, we're way past judgment now, believe me. We're... friends. Wow that was weird to say. From Hobbit telling Satan she's destined to work a stripped pole to this. Okay we've been through a lot and I know you've put stuff behind you, but you need to know I have to. I know recently, we've been friendly, but we're friends okay? Especially after what we've been through tonight, we're gonna stick together. Just don't let anyone see us together at school. Or tell anyone I cry. Or that i'm getting all sappy with you right now." She finishes in a joking tone, now able to achieve one, since we know at least Quinn is going to make it out of this accident alive.

"Well Santana for that I am, appreciative, all of tonight. You're right we're friends, and we are going to stick together. Do not worry, I won't share this with anyone, hey I am the one that hid your face when you were crying in the courthouse wasn't I?" I say also trying to lighten the mood. She smiles back and I turn around so i'm not facing her anymore and lean my head back on her shoulder.

"You saw the way Finn reacted when we heard about Quinn right?" she nods against me and I continue, "I just feel like if he coudn't understand that, how would he understand me leaving to a friends house to help when they go through a break up, or waiting to have a child until after I've started my career, or just... a lot I guess" I sigh, a long heavy sigh. "I love him, I do, I just I now see what Quinn was saying before about how everything can change, and how maybe I want it to now. Finn almost made me give up singing at regionals. When have I ever been okay with giving up one of the things i've ALWAYS loved. Maybe it'll be okay to let Finn go at the end of this year and go forward with my life" Although I don't want to let Quinn go, and now I don't really want to let Santana go either. I don't say this out loud, but recognizing Santana's ability to read people I have a feeling she knows this already.

"Don't worry Berry, you're not getting rid of Q and me that easily. She truly, doesn't want to let you go. Q wanted me to try to become more friendly to you, thats why I said Q would be glad I tried, but hey now Q gets to see us all buddy buddy. But only her. And the glee kids. Shh, im a bitch." She puts her fingers to her lips and lets out a light chuckle. "Any ways, you and Finn, i'm glad you finally came to your senses, I mean I supported your ability to love him, but getting married! If Quinn hadn't of stopped that wedding I would have. Britts and I had a back up plan in case Quinn was too slow... Though I guess Quinn stopped it herself any ways" Santana drifts off at the end of her statement. I would think she is thinking of where Quinn is now and what is going on with her and what will be in the future for us and her recovery.

I know that's what i'm thinking of as I sink further into Santana's shoulder "Never can say goodbye" I whisper and Santana nods, as we both let our minds wander again as I stare at the doors awaiting the doctors next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, i'm REALLY sorry it's been a while, it's been kind of a hectic week and I wasn't able to finish this chapter until tonight. Hope you guys are still sticking around, this one longer than the other ones as a little "i'm sorry, hope this makes it up" to you guys. Loved the reviews for the last one, I really love Santana and Rachels friendship too, believe me it will continue. Also, I know it's taking a while to get to Quinn and everything, but I like the detail before and I hope you guys do too! Let me know? Keep reviewing! I'm going to say don't expect anything until next weekend, so that if I post during the week you guys will be happy it's early haha. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana and I must've drifted asleep for a few hours because I wake up to a slightly brighter room now that the sun peeking over the horizon. I turn to Santana who is groggily waking up also, most likely having felt me shifting as I woke up. My first thought goes to the person it rightfully should. Quinn. Where is she? How is her condition? If anything new happened they would've woken us up right! I glance over to where the adults were sitting last night to find Judy and my dad's asleep on one set of chairs and Emma asleep on an awake on the other.<p>

Okay so no one is with Quinn right now. Is she still in surgery? "Santana!" I harshly whisper at the latina whose arm is now firmly around me.

"Shh! Berry, Britts is still sleeping! And its like 5 am, gimme a min...wait how's Quinn? Have we heard anything yet?" she starts to go into what I just went through in my mind and then looks up to see my eyes which are now telling her to LET GO so we can go ask Shue ourselves! She understands, which is good, because if I would have said something it would NOT have been a whisper anymore. If i'm talking loud in my head, i'm most likely going to be loud in actuality. Maybe louder.

Santana gently shifts Brittany to where she can still sleep comfortably on her own and we head over to Mr. Shue, of whom has already noticed us being awake. He motions for us to sit next to him so he can whisper as to not wake Miss. Pillsbury.

"Hey guys, glad you got a few hours of sleep in. Us adults decided one of us would stay awake at a time if any news came. You guys missed one visit by the doctor saying Quinn is out of surgery, her ribs, femur and heart are now fully surgically repaired, but will take a while to heal. She is going to stay in a medically induced coma for sure for the next day or two at least, so they can get her through another few surgeries. They also did the brain and spine scans and X-rays directly after surgery. The doctor said those would take a couple hours for results and he would come to us again, we'll actually probably see him within the next hour. He also said he would let Judy in to see her after his next visit, I know you girls want to see her too, but it seemed like for today he just thinks it should be her mom. We can talk to him, but no arguing, we all just want what's best for Quinn" He finishes by adding, "By the way, when did you two become so close? And when did you and Quinn become close too Rachel?"

Santana answers for me saying Quinn and I were inevitable and that herself and I... well it just kind of happened. "Accept it". And he does. We walk back to our seats with Brittany, thanking him for the update as we sit back down. We leave Brittany as she is seeing as she already curled into herself and is comfortable on her own. Santana and I curl up together as we were yesterday. She leans her head on my shoulder and we both drift off into our own minds.

Mine races to thoughts of a broken Quinn, one who I really hope to see today, though I will accept, as Mr. Shue suggested, if I do not until tomorrow. Mr. Shue also mentioned she would be in a medically induced coma for the next day or two at least, I wonder if she will wake up after that. There has to be some chance she won't. That it would take anywhere from a few days to months. That's what happens on TV at least. What if she really can't walk anymore and becomes like Artie. What if she doesn't remember anything... OMG WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME?

"What's wrong Berry, your breathing just went through the frickin roof..."Santana whispers into my ear, though I barely register, still trying to wrap my head around this idea. She really could have lost her memory. She could go back to when we weren't friends. To when she...when she hated me.

Santana rubs a tear off my face and I realize I had started crying at some point during this train of thought. "Come on shorty, let me in, what are you are thinking right now. Quinn is alive, no matter what's next, she's gonna be okay. We'll make sure of it!"

I turn to her and explain what I was thinking and she admits she hadn't thought of that. She goes through the same ideas, but out loud, and after each she tells me that no matter where her head is when she comes back, we'll make sure she knows the here and now, and that we are her here and now. Hopefully her future. "Everything will be okay Berry, she's alive and because of that she will get through everything else. That's not to say it won't be hard, but we'll be there to support her and each other"

I nod as I lean back into her close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. Something to calm myself. Santana hands me my water bottle which has been by me constantly since yesterday. You know the whole when I get sad I have water. My dads got it for me and Santana has caught on. I honestly don't know what i'd do if she wasn't here with me.

We both rest, not completely asleep, but eyes closed, on off talking, opening our eyes to stare at the door. The doctor really is taking a long time with the results. It's been an hour since we've talked to Mr. Shue and I look over at him checking his watch the same as I had just done. He makes eye contact with me and shrugs. We'll hear whenever we hear and no matter how much longer the results will be the same. The anticipation is killing me, and I can tell Santana is getting fidgety also.

"Want to go see if the cafeteria has anything vegan? Maybe get some tea out of one of the vending machines?" I look up at her with pleading eyes. I can't sit here any longer and stare at that door. She looks at Brittany and then over at the adults. My dad is awake and seems to understand that she doesn't want to leave Brittany alone and walks over to us and tells us if we leave he'll sit here with B and will call us the second the doctor walks through those doors.

"Thank you" Santana whispers as we get up and walk away. Both of us are obviously still dressed the same so we get a few looks, but I'm comfy and I really just need some tea right now. Something to wake me up. Santana keeps saying something about how they better have good coffee and for my sake and theirs, I hope they do. She does not seem like someone who's bad side you want to get on in the morning. Well all the time, but especially in the morning, before her coffee.

On our way to the cafeteria we find a vending machine with coffee and tea with another with muffins beside it. Santana reaches into her shirt and pulls out a small amount of cash. She must see the look i'm giving her because she responds, "Don't look at me like that, you didn't give us dresses with pockets so I kept my money and license in my bra, like you haven't...Well you do have smaller boobs... They're not that bad though. Yeah you had to have done it before!" i'm turning red by the end of this remark, but let out a small giggle none the less. She turns a little red too seeing as she probably didn't mean to say ALL that out loud. Looks like she runs on autopilot with compliments, i think, in the mornings too. Good to know.

She buys me tea and gets herself a double shot cappuccino. "Santana do you really drink one of those every morning? Or are you going to be jumpy all day because you wanted a quick jolt of energy this morning? You really should start drinking tea. Delicious and much healthier" I know she hears me, but she's too busy humming while taking sips of her beverage to even consider answering me. I figure I should leave her be and start walking down the hall to take us a slightly longer way to our seats in the waiting area. She follows still humming, but in a much better mood, so I don't question it.

We pass many rooms and I wonder if any are Quinn's, but then I remember she's in the ICU which I think is upstairs. ICU. INTENSIVE Care Unit. My mind goes back to picturing her in the crash, picturing her broken being wheeled into the hospital, picturing her laying there on the operating table, and now picturing her strapped to a million machines alone and still requiring more surgery. I have stopped walking and am at a complete stand still by the end of this thought. Santana practically runs into me and is about to make a snippy comment until she sees my face. A look of concern goes onto hers as she loops her arm through mine whispers "Everything is going to be fine Berry, let's go sit down" into my ear and pulls me along her side down the hall and back to our seats

As we are about to sit down we hear the door open on the other end of the room. Mr. Shue shakes the rest of the adults awake and my dad walks over along with us to that group to hear what the doctor has to say. His face doesn't show anything, but I wish it did. He looks at all of us and I wish he would just say something. Santana is gripping my hand so tight i'm sure i'm losing circulation, but I need to know about Quinn. SPEAK DOCTOR SPEAK!

"We just received the results of Quinns scans of her spine and brain. I have good news and I have slightly bad news. The good news is that Quinn's brain scans are perfect, she has not received any brain damage from what we can see and though we will still need to do and look at a few scans when she does wake up, she should be completely cognizant of what is going on around her. The bad news, which you should still consider good, is that looking at her spine there has been some damage, mainly from shock, it is nothing permanent, that's why it's still good, but for now she is paralyzed from the waist down and it seems as though she could be like that for what could be 2 weeks to 8 months. It is impossible to know exactly when, it's when her body has felt it has healed itself enough and the shock has worn off. We are going to be able to finish the rest of her major surgeries today, in which there is a possibility for complications, but they are not anticipated with her, and the anesthesia she will be given will wear off sometime tomorrow morning. That is not to say that is when she will wake up though. Her body will probably need time to heal and it will be completely up to her when she decides to wake up. Prepare yourselves for that to take anywhere from days to a couple weeks. We are going to take her into surgery around noon, so in about 5 hours, but it'd be best if no one saw her until after which should be around 5 or 6. Those numbers could change, but I will keep you posted as to when we go into surgery and update you throughout. I think i've said this already, your daughter and your friend is a very strong girl. It's going to be a long battle, but she is strong and going to pull through it, especially having all of you by her side. See you all later"

The whole group reacts accordingly to each thing the doctor says. Gasps, sobs, small smiles, and whispered words of comfort fill the room. Brittany snakes behind Santana and pulls her into her body, squeezing her and saying loud enough for all to hear, "Quinn really is strong, I told you she'd pull through San" To which we all smile and cry a little more. Santana sinks into Brittany, but pulls be with her, sandwiching her between us as we all cry, my dad's included, they know how special she is to me and have come to love her from what i've said recently too. We cry tears of happiness because the doctor just firmly confirmed Quinn's sure survival. But we cry tears of worry over what's to come next. Tears of fear of how long it will take before she heals or before she wakes up. Tears of sadness that our friend is hurt this badly and in this situation. And finally tears of love. We all love her, in one way or another, and this is seen through all our tears mixed together. All of it equals love. And that, that final bit, is what is going to get Quinn through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so it's been a little over a week, hope it wasn't too hard a wait. Minor cliffy in this one, hope you guys don't freak out too much. I'm going away for spring break so I won't be able to post, but I will be able to write, so beginning of April expect posts more often. I will try to post another on Thursday! Thanks for all the reviews once again, you know who you are! The pezberry friendship just keeps getting deeper in this and that protective Santana will kick in very soon:)

* * *

><p>It's now noon and the doctor has just stopped by to let us know that they have just prepped Quinn for surgery and are about to begin. The estimated time for her to be out is still around 5 or 6 and once again, he lets us know we can leave because not much will be happening. He really should understand by now Santana aren't going anywhere, at least not until we see her.<p>

Around 9 Santana, Brittany and I went for another walk through the hospital. Brittany wanted to see the babies so we went to that floor and found Puck and Mike asleep on chairs nearest the window. I woke them up and updated them, knowing they haven't heard anything from the past few doctors visits. At this point Santana texted the rest of the glee club also to update them. Puck and Mike began to walk back with us, but ended up going to the cafeteria and calling Tina to bring them a change of clothes from Mikes house.

Everyone is here once again, the whole club... Well everyone who was there yesterday. Now wondering if Finn should be here to support his once girlfriend, yet still glad he hasn't decided to show up, knowing he would probably just cause a scene. All of us are pretty much in the same seats, only now everyone was just here for support. Not to see if it was a matter of life or death, so the mood was a bit lighter. Kurt and Mercedes and the God Squad look like they're playing cards. Blaine is talking theater with my Dads. Brittany and Sugar are having a conversation only they would understand... I hear unicorn, sparkles, money, and lepurchan the most. Tina brought Puck and Mike their PSPs so they're somehow playing each other right now. Artie and Tina and Rory are just talking, as are all the adults.

As for Santana and I. We're still just sitting with each other doing the same as we had been, plus occasionally playing Scrabble on my iPod my Dads picked up this morning when they went to change. They offered to get clothes for us, but we're comfy and still feeling fine for the is what i've been doing every hour, just scoping the place out. Listening to everything going on around me. Pretty sure by the look on her face right now Santana is doing the same, but has stopped and is trying to figure out what Sugar and Brittany are discussing. She looks pretty puzzled, and her head cocks to the side, making me want to laugh, but i restrain myself... That is until her jaw drops a bit and she raises her eyebrows. It is too much to handle and I burst out laughing. Everyone looks up, apparently that was kinda loud, but hey it was funny. Most shrug and dismiss it, but Santana being Santana...

"What's so funny Berry? Are you listening to B and Sugar too?" she questions, making me chuckle a bit as I try to decide whether or not to tell her the truth. I mean I know we're friends and all, but that doesn't mean she couldn't still crush me.

"No, I was actually laughing at you trying to decipher their conversation. Your face was priceless. I honestly wish I had a picture of it" I say, now picturing her face again, and laughing.

"You better watch it shorty, i'm still a bitch from Lima Heights, remember?" she says in her HBIC voice, scaring me slightly until I notice her smile at me and wink and now we're both laughing. Like, best friends inside joke laughing. But then we look at each other and i'm pretty sure we're both thinking the same thing as we're catching our breath. We're out here, becoming friends, having fun, laughing! And Quinn is in surgery for major injuries caused by a life threatening accident.

It's not that we're ashamed we're laughing. It's that we wish Quinn was here, laughing with us, able to witness this epic event of Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry sharing an inside joke and genuinely laughing.

"She really would have gotten a kick out of this" Santana says, still recovering from our laugh attack. "And she still will when she wakes up, but I know you agree when I say I wish she just saw that" I nod as I lean into her again and grab for my ipod so we can start another round of scrabble to think about something else.

Two o' clock, on the dot, time to scope out the place again. Now that I look, it really is the same as it was at noon, and then again at one. There are a few pizza boxes sitting next to Mr. Shue, who left and bought them for all of us about a half hour ago. He even remembered to get a vegan one for me. Definitely a good call. After looking over everyone, I stare at the doors the doctor would come through were he to have news. Nothing.

I guess it's a good thing, because technically there are still three hours until she's even scheduled out of surgery. Santana starts to get up beside me and I find myself immediately grabbing her wrist.

"Need to stretch my legs, I was going to take you with me, chill, and release, you're cutting off my circulation" she says shaking me off, then offering her hand to help me get up off the chair we've been sitting in for the past few hours. My feet are asleep so I stumble a moment, earning a chuckle and a firm arm around my waist from Santana. "Easy Berry"

"My feet were asleep, that tends to throw ones balance off a little, okay?" I challenge, earning another chuckle and something sounding like, "Sure Rachel" from Santana as she releases my waist tells the others we'll be back soon and leads the way down the hall to the exit.

We both agree some fresh air would be nice, but still take the long way to the exit, liking the route a little more. I have a feeling we're going to get to know this place pretty well over the next few weeks. Hopefully not too long though. Quinn needs to wake up as soon as she can. I don't know how many days i'm going to be able to sit in glee or class or anywhere without her there, or knowing if she's awake or not or could wake at any moment.

"Just a few minutes outside, I don't want to be gone too long" I say walking a little closer to Santana. Craving contact for comfort, knowing though it's barely been a day, she'll understand.

"I know, wanna get back too, but we should stretch a bit, don't wo-... Oh hell no! He is not here right now!" Santana's face goes from one of comfort to one of anger. I look to see who it is, though I already know. Finn is standing at the entrance to the hospital still out of earshot so he doesn't hear Santana's remark.

I know I have to talk to him now, not in front of everyone else, just us. I'll give him a chance to say why he came here for, and i'll hope that it's only to support Quinn, but I know it's not. "Santana, I need to tell him I can't marry him anymore. And I don't know if you standing over my shoulder would really help the matter. You can stay near by, but I need to do this on my own"

"Fine, but if anything goes down, I have your back Rachel. I'm glad you're making this decision and all on your own. I'll be right here. Ready to smash the beached whale's face in" She tells me, squeezing my shoulder and giving me a little push.

Judging by his reaction yesterday to just a postponing, this is going to be a disaster. In the last two days i've won regionals, been in a wedding dress and almost gotten married, gotten a call saying someone Deeply care about was in a major crash, sat and waited wondering whether or not she was going to survive, gained a new close friend and shoulder to cry on, and decided that Quinn was right all along. Now, with her thought of "starting a new future", I walk towards Finn, ready to break off not only our engagement, but us as a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I've been writing a lot already and there was enough for another chapter before I go on Friday. Enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Honestly LaurenKnight13 is to thank for the early posting of this chapter, love her reviews and I love pezberry too, which is why this is getting kind of OOC, but hey it's possible! Right? :) Also I included a little bit from the new promo released yesterday, but obviously it had to get a little changed up! Until April, have a good week guys! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Deep breaths Rachel. You are a strong independent determined young woman. With backup just around the corner if need be. Santana could take Finn. I'll be fine. Oh look, he has flowers behind his back. Here goes nothing.<p>

"Hey Rachel, I brought these for you. Sorry about blowing up on you last night, I get that you needed to know if Quinn was okay since you guys are friends now. Kurt says she's going to make it and all, so do you think we could get married today? Or maybe sometime this week? I don't wanna postpone it anymore, I love you. I will always love you. You are my star and you are my everything" he doesn't let me interrupt him while he is going through this speech, that he probably rehearsed a few times at home. I love him. I do. But he isn't right. This all isn't right. And this is what I need to explain to him.

"Finn. First of all, did you really only bring flowers for me, not for Quinn? Your ex girlfriend, fellow glee clubber, now friend, who is currently in surgery caused by a life threatening accident!" he tries to interrupt me now, and just as he did, I don't let him. I need to get through this. "Second, yes, she is alive and going to make it, but she's in surgery right now and is temporarily paralyzed and we don't know when she is going to wake up. But no. No we can't get married today. Or tomorrow, or the next day and so on. I'm sorry Finn. I love you. I do. And I know you love me, but it's not enough. You don't understand waiting for a friend who could've died. You don't understand me putting my college and career in front of you sometimes. And finally you didn't understand that my hesitation was for a reason. It's my fault that I ended up agreeing, and didn't listen to Quinn..." I pause, but as soon as I do, I regret it.

"Quinn this! Quinn that! Since when did you become more interested in the girl who has tortured you for most of high school than in me, the one you can't live without?" I knew this was going to happen, can't really blame him. But truthfully, I sang without you to him before Quinn sang never can say goodbye and had that talk with me.

"Finn, please don't make a scene, did you hear anything I just said? You are not the love of my life, because you don't understand me the way you should for us to be getting married or even consider it! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have seemingly strung you along this far, but I need to start doing what's right for me and achieving my goals along with gaining lifelong friends who will support me through it all, as I will them" This is kind of my cue for Santana to step out and since my back is to her, I hope she caught it. Back up will be needed in 5..4..3..2..1 "Finn, we're over. I'm sorry. I truly am. But We both need to move on and focus on the future" Despite knowing my reasons and sticking to them, I have tears streaming down my face. Part of my still loves him and wishes we'd have worked. But the other part, takes majority, and this love will soon fade to nothing but the memory of a first love now over.

His face is turning a bright shade of red and his hands ball up into fists. I feel a strong hand grip my shoulder and relax, seeing the tan skin of it's latina owner. Let's see him kick something other than a chair now. He's definitely displaying more restraint than I gave him credit for, I expected objects flying, and a possible slap, which Quinn has ironically prepared me for.

"I can't believe you're leaving me for the two girls who used to torture you, and a broadway career you don't even know if you'll ever have!" he screams, but doesn't flee yet. Santana steps beside me and decides it's her turn to talk.

"That's your problem Gigantor, did you not hear, 'USED TO' in that sentence, as in we're cool now, as in a hell of a lot cooler than you two are. And also, another thing, we do know Rachel is going to have a broadway career, and that's why she can't be with you! You only believe in her to an extent, it's obnoxiously ignorant and stupid. Now back off, calm down and leave. You're not welcome here." Really wish Quinn was here now. Santana defending me. It's going to take some getting used to, but I loved it. If only we got close earlier in high school.

Finn kicks a chair "Didn't see that coming" Santana whispers, and he leaves. I turn to Santana and she pulls me in for a hug. "You okay shorty? I know that had to be kind of hard on you, but tell me you don't feel good about it" Shes right. It felt good. Like a very large weight off my shoulders, but also hurt. He was my first love, my first... We had a connection, but like I told him, it wasn't enough.

I wipe my tears away as I pull away from her and thank her for being there for me when I needed someone most, along with saying it did feel good, but telling her also how it hurt. She grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom where I rinse my face and hope even if I look like i'm crying no one knows it's because of Finn. I don't way to take any attention away from what's really important right now. Quinn. No one should care more about my relationship than they do Quinn.

Unfortunately when we arrive back at the waiting area, the whole group is whispering and looks directly at me as soon as we walk in. Okay, short brief explanation, only if prompted. Santana and I walk back to our seats, her glaring at the rest of the group the entire time as I do the opposite, attempting to avoid eye contact. It worked too until I looked up for a split second to see if the adults were talking too and met Kurts eyes.

"How could you do that to him Rachel? You broke up with him! I understand not getting married, but YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM!" Kurt is waving his hands like crazy and now the adults are paying attention. What is it with the Hummel-Hudsons and causing a scene. Really? Oh look Mercedes and a few other people are commenting and agreeing with him... Here it goes.

"Guys, yes I did break up with him, and honestly it was for the best. There are a lot of factors to it and I am not obliged to share them all with you when you yell and gossip rather than just asking politely. It was what I needed to do, and I really hoped you guys would support me, but you know what I also hoped? That you guys wouldn't make a big deal about this right now. I don't know how you all can't but... I can't stop thinking about Quinn" I pause and take a deep breath before continuing, "She is in surgery right now. On an operating table. Hurt. Almost died. She was responding to my text guys, on her way to my wedding, that she told me not to have" my breathing starts going a little crazy and I know that i'm about to cry as I say this next part, "It's not right. I'm so so sorry. It shouldn't be like this" And I break down. Santana is still next to me and pulls me into her squeezing me against her body as mine is wracked with sobs.

"You did not just yell at her! Are you freaking kidding me! What is it with you Hummel-Hudson's and causing a scene. Seriously? All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. All of you looking down know she was right. We're in a damn hospital because Quinn is hurt and you guys are gossiping and yelling at Rachel about her relationship with Gigantor? Do you not see how horrible that is? I understand getting your mind off it and talking, but then attacking her like that? I think i'm right when I say we all know that Rachel is a little unstable right now, and hell so am I and everyone else who was closer to Quinn. Why do you think Puck takes walks almost every hour? You all just couldn't leave her be. So porcelain, you're cool sometimes, but that was horrible. Back off"

I can vaguely hear Kurt saying a slightly long apology, that I know he meant, but still shouldn't have been necessary. He also tells me it's not my fault. He along with everyone else actually. "It's not your fault Rachel" "She was the one that decided to text" "We don't blame you" "She won't blame you, so you shouldn't" This last one was whispered to me by Santana. I really do love this girl as my friend. Who knew she'd be my biggest support system. I bet she'd argue that Quinn is though. Quinn...

I take a deep breath and peek out of Santana's arm to look at the clock once i've calmed down. It took a bit of coaxing and comforting on Santana's part, something I slightly regret was needed since she really doesn't like to show her soft side to everyone else and I don't want her to do things she doesn't want to, but she did any ways, making me love her even more. I see that it is now 4:30 and Quinn's doctor could be coming anywhere from within the next half hour to hour and a half. Sooner than later would be nice. I peek around and see that everyone is back to just hanging out and talking.

"Nice of you to show your little face, Berry" Santana says in a baby voice to me, successfully making me chuckle a little, but also soft enough that no one heard. She has obviously been near me a little too long. It's cute and works and I love it, but wow. Kind of creepy thinking how many insults that same voice has thrown at me and now she's talking as if i'm a baby. Maybe she needs coffee. Or well...Quinn? I know I do. Everything is off. I tell Santana, I was tired of smelling her sweatshirt which had the faint scent of Puck as mine do, but hers a little more. Probably the one that was sitting out when he put on another layer of axe before getting here. He's basically addicted. And Quinn loved it, so I wonder if he put on a bit extra. She scoffs at my comment, but admits if we stay the night again, which she suggests we do, that we should have my dad's bring us another change of clothes. Just to be clean. I agree pulling away to stretch a little and making eye contact with Judy Fabray. She makes an attempt at a friendly smile then waves for me to go sit by her. Santana sees and lets me go squeezing my hand before I walk away.

"Rachel...I don't blame you. I really don't. And I know Quinnie won't either. She's so fond of you sweetheart. She talks so highly of you and I know she would not want you sitting here thinking this was all on you. Quinnie is going to pull through, and when she wakes up I bet the first one she wants to see is you. And I know you would like to see her too. If the doctor offers that I see her tonight, I would like you to come with me too and I will see if that is okay with him. Santana too most likely. She may act like a horrible young lady, but I see she has shown you her soft side too. I wish she would just stay like that, but it's good that she's showing it more now that she's come out" she takes a breath and looks around and smiles taking my hand, "Sorry i'm babbling, but you need to know, Quinn being here is not your fault, you do not need to be sorry. We can't have you feeling that way and being sad when Quinnie wakes up" We're both crying now, realizing we don't exactly know when that would be, but for me also for how much her saying this all means to me. Quinn talks about me to her mom. I will hopefully see her tonight.

It all means a lot. She wipes her tears and mine and we smile and laugh with each other at the scene we are in right now. Miss Pillsbury, being slightly oblivious asks Miss Fabray a question, taking both our attention away and I let go of her hand and head back to Santana.

She once again openly accepts me in her arms. I lean into her, us crazy close cuddling once again. Brittany understands by now that we're just friends and we're cuddly people and she's not really the jealous type so we're extremely comfortable right now. Santana asks me what Miss. Fabray wanted and I tell her it all. "Quinn would talk about me to her mom. She said the first person she would want to see was me. And just that she knows it wasn't my fault, and Quinn knows it wasn't my fault, so I need to stop being sorry about it" Santana nods and tells me this is what she said and then we sit in silence again waiting for the doctor. My mind wanders again. The first person she would want to see is me... And she talked about me... she's fond of me...

Fond: Having an affection or liking for...


	8. Chapter 8

Guys I am soooo sorry this took so long. I have had this written for the past week, just no opportunity to post. I am currently working on the next chapter and hopefully another one after that too. I'll post them tonight and tomorrow morning and if I can another tomorrow night. I want to get to Quinn waking up before Tuesdays new episode. Keep reviewing, I do still love your feedback, let me know if you have any ideas where you want certain things and people in this storyline to go! Thanks for sticking by me and enjoy! Hope you don't think this is too much of the same thing with pezberry, I love it!

* * *

><p>Okay, it's six. Where's the doctor? He should be here by now. I took a nap. I actually took a nap and Santana woke me up because it's six, but where is the doctor! I must have fallen asleep while thinking about Quinn... Actually, I don't know if asleep is really what it was. It was more of a very long thought process going in circles with my eyes closed. To tell Santana or not to tell Santana. That is the question. I mean she could offer some good advice. Or she could think it's weird or creepy or anything else but something good. She's my friend now though, her and I are closer than i've really ever been to anyone... I'll tell her. She'll have good feedback plus as i turn around I see she's on to me thinking too much and by the look on her face is probably about to ask me the reason behind it.<p>

She opens her mouth but I cut her off,"Santana, yes, something is on my mind, yes, I am going to tell you, and yes, I did just read your mind" I pause and smile, the smile growing bigger as she opens and closes her mouth in astonishment. "Don't act so surprised. I've been attached to your hip for the past 24+ hours and I have an excellent memory and knack for picking up on peoples habits and actions. You made the"Rachel is thinking too much and i'm concerned" look and I merely caught on before you even had the chance to say it" she laughs and shakes her head giving me a look I have yet to recognize. A smirk with a hint of surprise and shock? Possible amusement... Wait! She gets up and starts to walk away, now my face the one in shock, plus sadness. Gotta get up and follow her.

I jump out of my seat and follow her direction around the corner. As soon as I turn, she is no where to be seen. She couldn't have gotten that far...

"BOO!" Santana screams as she jumps out of the doorway behind me and grabs my shoulders, shaking me slightly. I nearly have a heart attack, and am about to scream at the top of my lungs when she puts her hand over my mouth whispering into my ear,"Berry we're in a hospital try to be a little more quiet would ya?" she chuckles as she releases her hand and I turn around ready to release the wrath of Barbra on her, but she starts walking away again. Once again i follow, now slightly more aware of our wandering so close to the time of Quinn's surgery finish. Once I catch up to her Santana smirks at me, "Not so predictable now am I, lil miss mind reader" she laughs again and I turn red "Not that I didn't like it. Just wanted to teach you i'm full of surprises, but also figured you want to talk about it a lil further from the idiots in the other room. See, I know you too! Ha!" And now we're both laughing.

"And you picked a spot where we can still see the door the doctor would enter!" I add. "There's plenty of time to learn more about each other, for now this seems perfect." We both sit down and I begin to think of where to start. Quinn. This is all about Quinn... Quinn and the things her mom said to me about how she thinks of me. And how I think of her. And how it's not just her and not just me and not just now. There's always been something... Something... but I don't know how to place it yet. I don't know how I feel about it yet. I don't even know what it is!

Santana leads me to sit down and looks up at my face, which now is a confused frown, and here where no one can see us she fully encircles me as we did when we first got to the hospital and she tells me to just let it all out. So once again I think of how to begin, and if Santana will or even can help me. I take a deep breath and start,"I wasn't really asleep earlier. I was morely sitting there thinking about everything, and I realize this is what we've both been doing for the past two days, but it was different. I was thinking about what Quinn's mom said about her being fond of me. And about how I am her number one speed dial. And how you said Quinn wanted you to become closer to me. But I mean, i've also been thinking about me. And how I think of her. And how it's not just her or not just me and not just now. There's always been a...just something between us...something, but I can't place it yet. I don't know how to feel! I don't even know what it means or what it is!" I do realize that I just repeated my exact thoughts to her, but I don't know what else to say. By the end of my rant I am out of breath, mainly because I once again and panicking about the topic of my thoughts. Santana sits there just holding me for a while and then takes a breath as she begins to talk.

"Rachel. I don't know why the hell it took you so long to finally see this. There is obvious chemistry between you guys all the time, always! Like seriously it doesn't matter if you guys are fighting or gazing at each other across the room or one is unbeknownestly staring at the other or you are hugging her or just having a simple conversation! You are right there is something there. Good job captain obvious" she laughs, and I tense, hit slightly the wrong way by this comment, "Oh hey no, not trying to be mean sorry. Just kinda sarcastic yes, because I thought it was obvious. I mean when I overheard Finn telling Puck you choose Quinn's corsage, or each time I head Quinn whining about how you were with Finn. I don't know it just clicked a little. And you guys just kept getting closer and closer this year and honestly I think it's amazing. For both of you. You congratulated Quinn when she got into Yale, and she genuinely was waiting to hear if you got into NYADA. The way she looked at you when she sang Never Can Say Goodbye, and then again when she was supposedly telling everyone that you can't forget of your past but you can let go and start a new future or whatever. That was all for you. And you know it! You guys have let go of your past and now you can start a new future. But still together. I guess what kind of connection you guys have will be up to you and her Rachel. I can't tell you exactly how she feels about you because you two need to discuss it yourselves, but I can tell you just as Quinn's mom did that Quinn is very fond of you." She finishes taking a deep breath, "Now she just has to wake up so you guys can work this out"

I nod against her as I turn so my face is once again buried in her shoulder and I begin to cry. I realize i've been crying a lot, but this isn't just sadness for her condition, it's frustration and confusion and hope that we soon will work things out, that it might be days or weeks or even months before I can even hear her voice. Before I can see her green eyes. I knew I would miss it before, but it's just now I am realizing truly how much it will hurt each day without her awake. Even now each minute I haven't seen her is killing me. I need to see her. I can feel Santana running her fingers through my hair and a tear falling onto my face as she is whispering comforting words in spanish in my ear. Doesn't matter that I only half understand, they help me either way. I realize I have said half of these thoughts out loud when Santana makes a comment about Quinn's "hermosos ojos verdes" and another about the doctor being there any minute.

This last comment gets me to make an attempt to fully calm down. I need to be strong if I am going to see her. I need to show the doctor I care, but am not going to break down in the her room. I'll break down after. "Santana do you think we'll get to see her today?"

I ask in a voice I barely recognize. Broken. Childlike. Desperate. Nothing like my usual chipper declarative tone.

"I don't know Rachel. I really don't know. I hope so. But I just don't know" her voice the same as mine, if not a little stronger trying for me. And we both wipe our eyes and sink into each other further if possible. Eyes looking at the clock which now says 7, and then glued to the door the doctor should have walked through an hour ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Woo hoo! Two posts in one day! Thanks for the review, you know who you are :) love the feedback! It was for a good reason! I really hope to post again tomorrow, but it depends on my holiday plans and when I get home! Like I said she'll wake up before Tuesday! Keep reviewing, love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We sit there for another ten minutes before we decide to go back to our seats with the rest of the group, knowing they'll be wondering where we are and also it would be easier for us to all just be together so the doctor can say what he needs to say right away. I keep telling myself it's not a complication. That she's fine. Just took longer than anticipated. She is fine.<p>

When we arrive in the other room we can tell by the look on everyone's faces that they are all just as worried as we are. Everyone keeps glancing at the clock. Puck is still pacing as he was when we left at six. He wants to be here, but needs to keep moving. Miss. Pillsbury, Ms. Sylvester and Miss Fabray are all chatting, trying to not focus on the clock, but they too peek at it every few seconds. Santana and I sit down and are greeted by Brittany who sits with us wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her forehead. Everyone is quiet now. You can hear the clock ticking hear the pen of the nurse at the desk near us and hear all of us breathing and all of our sighs at each minute that passes without the doctor at the door.

Eight o' clock. Something went wrong. There's something they aren't telling us. Why hasn't anyone come to check in. The doctor said he would check in didn't he. Brittany and I have Santana sandwiched in our seat the three of us still having said nothing since we sat down. No one has said anything. We all are worrying. We all are thinking of the worst possible scenario. We all just want him to walk through that-

"LOOK THERE HE IS!" Brittany childishly exclaims as she is the only one to have been staring at the door at that exact second to see the flash of his coat in the window before he opens the door. Everyone straightens themselves sitting upright and focusing their eyes on him. Puck scrambles to sit down next to Mr. Shue and almost trips over his own foot. Needless to say the doctor could not walk towards us any slower.

"Seriously dude, could you walk any slower, I wants to know about Q and I wants to know now!" Santana shouts from besides me. Earning a reproachful look from me as I apologize for Santana to the doctor stating we are all a little unstable seeing how long past the usual time it took. He understands and I take Santana's hand as he turns to address all of us. He smiles and then begins.

"The surgery was successful and the reason we took so long was because she was in such a stable condition we decided to do the rest of her minor surgeries today also so that she hopefully is now all done with surgeries. Sorry that we did not get to notifying you, I sent an intern and he seems to have gotten lost somewhere. Any ways, it seemed like the best to do so now all that will be left is to take out stitches and change bandages and give her pain medication and then we just wait for her to wake up and then it's all the Physical Therapy and seeing how she adjusts to having a wheelchair and then how soon her body gets out of the shock and she regains control of her legs. It seems like a lot but she pulled through and that Quinn is a fighter she is. Hopefully because she was so stable today she will wake up within the week, but still it is hard to say. I know I promised you guys you could see her tonight, but it's too soon to let all of you go see her in the condition she is in. As promised Miss. Fabray you can see your daughter and these two lovely young ladies are whom I assume you are going to have accompany you? Is that right?" He gestures towards Santana and I and my face lights up, Santana squeezes my hand cutting off circulation, but I don't care. I turn to Miss Fabray and see her nod as she smiles at me. "Alright then" the doctor continues, "You three may see her now then. I need to warn you she does not look good at all. You might want to brace yourselves. She has many wires attached to her to monitor her and additionally to supply her medicine. Not only that but as I mentioned earlier she has many cuts and bruises covering her body. She has a few casts on and for now a neck brace. It's going to be hard, but you guys need to try to keep it together as much as possible in there. Technically I'm not even supposed to let anyone in, but family, but I can tell that you two are her "Family" also."

He gestures for us to get up and follow him and I stand up and pull Santana with me. Miss Fabray puts her arm around my shoulder and I look around and see everyone smiling at us. A few tell us to say hi to her for them and I just nod unable to wrap my head around anything but the idea that I am about to see Quinn. Brace yourself he said. Okay, I am going to be strong. I am going to be able to see her, see that she is alive. But I am going to see her broken. At her weakest and most vulnerable. And it will most likely break me. But I need to hold those feelings in until we are out of her room.

"You guys can have an hour. She may or may not be able to hear you, we have heard different things from different people, most say that you do have recordance of hearing certain people voices and certain things said once you wake up." We walk up to a room in the icu, which he says she should be out of by tuesday as long as she keeps progressing as she has been. "Miss. Fabray I figure you may want to go in first to have a minute alone with your daughter. I'll be down the hall, but you let these girls in when you are ready. I'll be back in an hour" He squeezes Santana's shoulder and walks away. We all stare at the door and Miss. Fabray lets go of me to open the door and walks in, leaving Santana and I standing in the hall anxious.

"I'm nervous" I whisper as we sit down and lean against the wall across from the door to Quinn's room. "I don't know what my reaction is going to be, I don't know if i'll be able to handle seeing her like this. I just I don't know" I lean my head on her shoulder as we once again wait. So close, but seemingly so far.

"I know Rach. I know. I feel the same way. We just gotta be strong for Q okay? After we can go find a spot where no one else will see and curl up and cry okay? I promise" She runs her fingers through my hair again and I nod. She's right. We'll go in see her, talk to her, keep it together as much as possible, though I can promise you i'm going to cry. And then when the doctor says it's time to leave Miss Fabray will go to the rest of the group and tell them about how she looks and Santana and I will go and curl up in a corner somewhere.

The door to her room opens revealing a very red Miss Fabray with tears streaming down her face. I'm at first a little surprised that she is letting us in so fast, when I realize she, like us, just needs someone else to be there for her to lean on. I stand up and hug her, and she leads me into the room with her, Santana close behind us, her hand reaching to lace with mine. I want to turn back. I can't do this. I'm not ready. I won't be able to handle it. I just...No. I stop walking and Santana's hand takes a firmer grip on mine and her thumb starts drawing circles on mine. Her eyes meet mine as I turn to her and she nods her head. A nod symbolizing so many things. Turn around. You can do it. Go ahead. I'm right here. Miss Fabray needs us. Quinn needs us. We'll sit and cry later. Get your ass moving Berry... Okay maybe I made that one up, she's pretty polite right now. And she's right, I nod back and take a deep breath.

I turn around with my eyes closed truly bracing myself for what I am about to see. I count to 5 and open my eyes and a gasp escapes my mouth and tears immediately begin to stream down my face. "Whoa Q..." Santana whispers behind me, rubbing the circles even faster now, and out of my mouth escapes two words in a whisper/sob/gasp/cry.

"Oh Quinn..."


	10. Chapter 10

Ta da! Told you guys i'd do it! Keep reviewing! Hopefully another one tomorrow. Tell me what you guys thought. I didn't really go back and edit this one a lot so sorry for mistakes or if things don't make sense. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I turn back to look at Santana's reaction and see she too is now crying. All I want to do is bury myself in her arms and cry. No, that's all I want that is possible right now. What I really want is to be in Quinn's arms. Or for her to be in mine. I want to hold her and cradle her in my arms. I want to wipe the hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. I want to hear her voice telling me she is okay. I want to see her green eyes. I need to see those eyes open and I want to be the first person they see when she wakes up. I want her to never have to be in this position as I am and to never again be in the position she is now.<p>

Miss Fabray pulls me into her arms before I can dive into Santanas, though she latches on to my back, sandwiching myself between them. They make it so I am facing Quinn and i'm held there forced to actually look at her. Look at all the cuts, all the bruises, all the casts. The doctor was right, she is completely covered. Her face is covered in scratches, a large one going across her forehead that needed stitches. Her hair is laying slightly across her face and in a tangled mess. Her lip is cut. Her eyes are closed.

Despite all this she still looks beautiful. She's still the prettiest girl i've ever met, and she is still a whole lot more than that. This accident isn't going to stop her from going to Yale or from becoming prom queen, because nothing is going to stop her from becoming queen. She's going to wake up by then and even if she is in a wheel chair she will be the prettiest girl there.

Santana is the first to let go as she approaches Quinn and puts her arm out as if she is going to wipe the hair and put it behind her ear, but as she gets within a few inches she recoils and breaks down sobbing. It's not a loud sob, it's the kind of sob that makes your body shake because you are trying so hard to hold it in and to stay strong. I wiggle out of Miss Fabray's grasp, and rush to Santana's side, letting her lean on me, and bury her face in my shoulder. Be strong Rachel. Cry, but be the rock right now. I need to be the rock right now, because no one else is.

I hold Santana tight against me, look at Miss Fabray who has sat down in the chair on the other side of Quinn's bed and once again let my eyes gaze upon Quinn. I vaguely remember the doctor saying it's okay to touch her, but to be gentle for obvious reasons. He mentioned it being okay to hold her left hand, but not the right yet. I carefully brush the hair out of her face and gently tuck it behind her ear. Her left side does look worse since it got hit directly hit, but that hand wasn't damaged much beside 2 broken fingers, now all splinted and bandaged. I look at it for a moment before placing my hand over it and rubbing my thumb over her exposed skin. This wrist is broken so there isn't much, but I can feel her hand is still warm. Santana peeks out and turns around still pressed against me and puts her hand in my other, still probably hesitant to touch her Q when she is in such a delicate state.

"We're here Quinn" I say, my voice quiet and hesitant, unsure whether she can even hear me but hoping she can, "your mom, Santana and I. We're all here. Yes you did just hear Santana and my name said right next to each other, we're actually really getting along now. You brought us together and well I can't believe you never told me she had a soft side" this earns a smile from all three of us and a small chuckle from Santana.

The chuckle turns into a deep breath as Santana begins to speak, "Yeah Q, Rachel isn't that bad. She's a pretty good friend actually. She saw me cry about a million times in the past day and i'm squished into her side as we speak. But this is all still a secret. You guys are the only ones that can know okay?" her voice was wavering the whole time, but she still cracks a smile at the end. I whisper in her ear that it's okay to touch her and to not be afraid. She takes another deep breath as she looks at Quinns face and tears pour down hers a little faster. She hesitates again, but this time she finishes her movement and fixes Quinn's hair a little more than I did. She then places her hand on top of mine and rubs her pinky over Quinn's.

We stand like this for ten minutes in silence before Miss Fabray says a few words to Quinn about how much she loves her and she is going to be there for her unlike the Beth situation. She then announces she is going to leave to just fill the rest of the group in and let them know it's okay to leave seeing as we have school tomorrow. Santana and I both know she probably just cannot handle seeing her daughter in this state. We both can barely handle it, but we were given an hour and there is no way we are going to waste a minute of time allowed in Quinn's presence.

We move the chair Quinn's mom was using to the side we were standing on so we can still hold her hand and both sit down. I end up sitting on Santana's lap because it's a small chair and she sat down first. "We're not going to school tomorrow" I state, never taking my eyes off Quinn's face.

"Whoa no way. The Rachel Berry is going to miss a day of school. Don't you have like a perfect attendance?" Santana is in pure shock at first, but when I turn around giving her a little harder look than needed she recoils, "For Quinn, got it, sorry, didn't think about anything but you and your perfect attendance for a second. I know it's gotta be killing you, but I also know you wouldn't miss the chance to sit here with Quinn and see her wake up...If she wakes up tomorrow when her anesthesia is out." She scoots the chair closer to Quinn's bedside so she can pull me closer while still letting me be near Quinn. I lean into her and she continues talking, "Q you gotta wake up soon okay, Rae and I need you. I don't know how long we're going to be able to sit here and stare at your body just laying here. Get off your lazy ass!" I hit her at this comment, and turn around to see that she is crying and lean back into her, allowing her to squeeze me once again closer, my arm stretching to still keep a grasp on Quinn's, not wanting to let go, but knowing it's Santana who needs me at the moment. I let go of Quinn and grab both of Santana's arms and pull them fully around me entangling our arms together and leaning my head against her chest

We sit like this for what feels like forever, yet feels as if just seconds have gone by. The doctor comes in and says we have ten minutes and he was just checking in. "Quinn..."I start to talk, but I don't know if I want to continue right now in this very minute, but I do. "Quinn, you need to wake up soon okay, just like Santana said. We both need you to see us mess around and witness the cuddles going on right now. We need you to win prom queen and we need you to go to Yale and we need you to be there for us when we need a close friend or.. or... Quinn I need you. I can't believe you responded to my text while driving after how many times i've lectured the Glee Club on dangers! I just. I can't believe it was my text. My text that you had to responded to while driving and got.. got hit" I'm full out crying now, but I need to finish. "When you crashed and Santana got that call. My heart stopped Quinn. I needed to know you were okay, I needed to know I was going to see your eyes again. Your...your green eyes. And I needed to know that I would hear that tremulous alto again, because I love it. I may have never flat out said it, but I love your voice. I actually like listening to it more than listening to my own" Santana chuckles behind me as I go on to finish,"Quinn when we heard you were going to pull through my heart started again okay? You need to wake up soon because even though I know you'll wake up eventually, it isn't going to be enough soon, I hate seeing you like this! I want you to wake up and I want to be able to look into your eyes and I want to be able to hold you and you to hold me and for us to hug and to talk and have sleep overs and I...I...just...I never can say goodbye to you" I am now sobbing on Santana and she cradles me in her arms and gets up taking me with her, carrying me bridal style.

"We'll see you tomorrow Q. Rachel is right. Please wake up soon Q..." Santana says as she walks us out of the room and out down a few halls. I don't even know where we end up or how long we've been here. All I know is we sat down in a cushiony chair and I am still cradled in Santana's arms, she hasn't let go since I broke down and I know there have been a steady flow of tears falling onto me from Santana. My dad's have also walked by and said they are going to get us another pair of sweatpants and sweat shirt for tonight and tomorrow. The doctor said something on his way out about us being able to sit in her room most of the day tomorrow if we want.

When both of us have stopped full out sobbing and calmed a little I look up at Santana and straighten myself a little in her lap so it's more like we're holding each other rather than she is just holding me. She looks at me and begins to say something, but doesn't. I lean into her dropping it, and hoping i'll be able to fall asleep and not just picture my Quinn broken. Wait...my Quinn...

"I don't know why you didn't just say it Rachel" Santana seems to have decided to say what she had to say. I'm confused. What didn't I say?

"I don't know what you mean by that Santana..." I really am clueless, I said all I wanted to say in there... Well yeah in a way at least I did say everything.

She takes a deep breath and just flat out says it, "You didn't say I love you. I know you're in love with Q..."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this is really short, but it was a good spot to cut it. Hope you think this chapter made sense/was alright. There will be another post tonight. I promised you guys Quinn would wake up before the episode tonight right? :) Review review review!

* * *

><p>"I know you're in love with Quinn"<p>

The second these words left Santana's mouth I was in shock. I scooted completely off her lap and sat next to her crossing my arms. I didn't want to give in to what she said. I'd just broken up with Finn, I was about to get married just yesterday. I'm straight...right?

Now i'm sitting here with my head on her shoulder 20 minutes later, still refusing to respond, but with my mind racing. The first five minutes were denial. I am not gay, i've made out with Finn and Puck and Jesse and liked it, I lost my virginity to Finn, I was in love with him... Or well I loved him at least. This is the point it turned to questioning. Was I really in love with Finn? Yes, yes I was. But am I still? Have I always been? No... Have there been moments when I flirted with others... Possibly of the other sex... Yes. I mean. I guess yes. Is there a particular girl who looks like an angel and who has green eyes, that make me kinda melt when they meet mine? Well... yes. Have I considered the idea of me having more than friendly feelings towards her? Again yes. Then came the sitting with elevator music in my head, trying not to think of what was next. Admitting it. Admitting that seeing Quinn laying there hurt me more than anything has ever hurt me before. That I wish to hold her right now and not just be a friend like Santana and I. I understand we have been cuddling majorly close and though it means absolutely nothing but for friendly comfort, Quinn may get jealous of that...Wait jealousy comes from her wanting me too. Isn't that what Santana was insinuating also. Along with Quinn's mom. Yeah! Both of them were basically telling me she likes me too. Wait too? What am I saying? Rachel. Get A Grip! No... I need to admit it. Gotta say it out loud to make it official don't I. Yeah. Admit it. Okay here it goes...

"San-" I start, but around the corner leaps Brittany with our sweats. She looks at Santana beside me, and Santana tells me she'll be right back and she jumps out of the seat and sprints into Brittany's arms as she drops the sweats. Brittany holds her close to her and runs her hand through Santana's hair. I don't mean to be intruding on their private moment, but we're the only ones in this hall and i'm not getting off the chair anytime soon. Santana pulls away and pulls Brittany in for an intimate kiss. They are both now crying it looks like because Brittany is wiping not only her tears but Santana's also. Santana says something that sounds like asking Brittany to never leave her, to never text and drive, and to never put her in this position. It sounds like she mentioned my name. "Don't put me in Rachel's position, you were right, she's in love with Q" yep, she mentioned my name. "I love you B, I love you so much. I need to say it over and over, I love you and love you and love you" She can say it. I need Quinn to wake up so I can say it. So I can be there for Quinn in the way Brittany is there for Santana right now. Brittany is now placing gentle kisses along Santana's neckline and leading up to her face, each time whispering I love you, over and over. Telling Santana she will never leave her. She will always be there.

I look away. I want that. I want Quinn and I to be that. I start crying again and curl up into a ball thinking about everything again. Replaying my version of the crash in my head. Picturing Quinn laying there covered in blood. Thinking back to when Santana and I arrived at the hospital. Thinking of those hours when we didn't know if she was going to live. Picturing her flat lining. Picturing her dead, quickly followed by learning that she lived. Reliving that feeling in my body. The spark, when they said she was going to make it. Seeing her laying there bruised and scratched and realizing I was...in love with her. The realization isn't just because she's hurt, It's because her being hurt made me think through our years together, analyze all our memories. Think about the meaning behind each lingering touch and look. The idea of her leaving me. It hit me. About as hard as the truck hit her car...

At some point Santana comes and picks me up again and carries me into the bathroom with Brittany besides us. "Rachel are you going to make us change you like a baby or can you do it yourself" I register Brittany saying to me. It's probably the most matter of fact thing i've heard from her recently. I just stand there and Santana and Brittany start to take off my sweatshirt. Once they get that off I start doing it myself, putting on the New York sweatshirt my dad's packed me and then switching into the Wicked sweatpants from Santana's cheer once. Brittany collects them all in the corner and I look at Santana who is wearing my other New York sweatshirt, this one is gray compared to my black, and my Broadway sweatpants. The sweatshirt fits fine, but the pants are a little short so she bunches them up to act as capris. This is all I register before Brittany is herding me out of the bathroom with our old sweats in one arm and Santana wrapped in the other.

We end up back in the waiting area where Brittany whispers for me to "Say bye-bye and nighty night to everyone" and starts waving my hand for me. I mumble a goodbye subconsciously I guess, and realize it's just to my dad's, and miss fabray. Everyone must have left already because of school. My dad's say something about leaving and being back tomorrow morning to bring breakfast and then tomorrow afternoon to check in again. Miss Fabray is going to bring us lunch tomorrow because that's when she's going to visit. She's leaving now too. Even Quinns mom is leaving. I can't think about leaving right now.

We end up back on the couch we found in some random corner after we visited Quinn earlier and Brittany and Santana say goodbye for about 10 minutes before Santana comes back to me and maneuvers under me and once again pulls me into her. "Go to sleep Rachel, we'll see her again tomorrow and the next day and the next. She'll wake up one of those days soon. I believe she can hear you, which is why one of the days this week, you are going to tell her-"I interrupt her because I need to say this out loud.

"That I love her. I'm going to tell her that I love her" I finally said it. It's out. I'm out. Maybe I could classify myself as bi actually, but it's still kinda out. Santana now has confirmation. I love Quinn Fabray.


	12. Chapter 12

BAM! Done! Well not with the series, but don't expect anything new too soon. Thats like 4 chapters or more in like 3 days haha. Crazyy! Everyone enjoy glee tonight and review like crazy so I keep writing this! Hope you liked it!

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't say anything to the comment I made and i'm sort of glad. I said it and she knows and thats all the understanding we need for now. We both say goodnight to eachother and close our eyes. I start thinking about Quinn again, but eventually fall asleep, dreaming of Quinn, not just nightmares of her accident. Actual dreams of the future.<p>

We wake up in the morning still curled up with eachother to the doctor standing over us. Santana is about to start shouting in spanish when I cover her mouth and look back at the doctor and flusteredly ask if anything is wrong with Quinn. He tells us that it's the opposite she is off her anethesia now, hasn't woken up yet, but is showing signs of waking up sooner rather than later, as in hours or days rather than weeks. I thank him and he leaves saying he will be back sometime within the hour to let us know when she is done with her morning tests and we can sit in her room. Santana and I stand up and stretch out and I look at my phone and see that my dads said they'd be here within the next 5 minutes.

We eat breakfast and my dads leave and when we finish the doctor comes back and tells us we can go sit in Quinns room until the same time he had us leave the night before. We walk in and it once again hits us kind of hard seeing Quinn as she is, but a few of the cuts seem a bit better. Kinda. Maybe. There are two chairs set up next to eachother near Quinn's bed. I need to remmeber to thank the doctor later. Santana and I sit down and I take Quinn's hand as I did yesterday.

Santana starts talking about school and other things about Brittany and how Mr. Shue is still kinda of crazy even now that he's engaged and all and then about Quinn. We small talk all afternoon. Some conversations are deeper than others, some have tears and some have laughter. We are really becoming closer friends than i've really thought I could be with anyone. I know i'm friends with Kurt and Mercedes, but I still feel closer to Santana now. We talk about anything and everything and before we know it it's time to go. Quinns mom stopped by in the afternoon to drop off a lunch and to check on Quinn.

Nothing had changed all day. We talked to her too, just little things. I didn't say it and I know Santana wanted me to, but isn't going to push me. I'll say it eventually, I just need to have it be the right moment, I can't just say it. What if she isn't listening at that one moment or something? I wish she would just wake up.

The doctor leads us out of the room apologizing that we can't stay the night, and suggesting we go home. I ask Santana why her parents haven't been around and she mentions her dad wasn't supposed to get back from the out of town surgery until late tonight and that her mom may accept her, but is still getting used to the fact that she is a lesbian so their relationship has been kind of distant. At this comment I practically jump on Santana not liking the idea of a strained strained parent-child relationship compared to my dads and I.

"I bet your dads will be really accepting once you tell them about your feelings for Quinn" Santana says as she pulls away and takes my hand as we walk out into the parking lot to my dad's car. Not only can I not believe we are actually leaving, but I can't believe I forgot about telling them right away. The leaving part I came to accept that one day of no school is enough especially because I need to be able to help Quinn catch up when she is able to. Also I would like to sleep in my own bed, though assuming we are dropping Santana off at her house, I am going to miss the warmth and comfort of another body near me.

The telling my Dads. Well I should probably do that as soon as possible considering I should tell them before I tell Quinn. So they are okay with it and accepting. They should be accepting, I mean they're gay. Yeah they'll accept it. Probably rejoice because I can't get pregnant and I won't really run off and be getting married anytime soon considering Quinn and I would probably want to wait a little while. Wait am I already discussing Quinn and mys wedding? No. Nope. Okay tell Dad and Daddy. I can do that. But how. Over dinner tonight? Tomorrow morning at breakfast? Later this week at one of these times? When the time is right. Just like telling Quinn.

"Hey Rachel I just called my mom and she said tonights the one night she's working late, would you mind if I just stayed at your house? Brittany's mom doesn't like when I sleep over for obvious reasons, and I don't know if I really wanna sleep alone tonight" Santana's voice snaps me back into reality. Did she just ask to sleep over because she doesn't want to be alone?

"Wow. You really are a softy" I say starting to laugh jokingly and I quickly recieve a soft punch to the shoulder. "OWWW! Santana!" I overreact being the person I am and hear my dads say something to the extent of "Girls control yourselves back there" sililarly jokingly and making Santana and I laugh.

We keep messing with eachother for the remainder of the carride just to be funny and get back to my house in no time. We eat dinner with my dads and once again make comfortable small talk. I let Santana take a shower first, despite I having not done my daily routine for 2 full days. She seems to have somewhat a routine too, but still gets in and out quick enough that I still have hot water. Good job.

When I get out she is sitting on my bed and I crawl in. "Get in silly. I think you've learned the past few days I don't bite! I'm just cuddly" She chuckles and gets in next to me. We don't cuddle as close as we were the past few days, but I fall asleep with my head on her shoulder.

We wake up to the alarm we set for school and I quickly get dressed and grab my bag and we head to Santana's house to get her backpack and a change of clothes. It's been worked out that we will go to school everyday, but directly after she or I will drive us to the hospital and then back home at the time the doctor makes us leave. She isn't going to sleep over anymore, but we'll get eachother in the morning and get coffee/tea before school.

And this is what we do.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

And now it's Friday. Tuesday there was a slight altercation with Finn, but Santana and Brittany quickly pushed me into the bathroom before he could say anything to me and making me unable to see how he actually did recieve the black eye. Also Thursday I told my dads. They caught me crying in the middle of the night and I sort of just choked out "I love Quinn" Guess that's right timing. They did accept it and me. They also said they kinda figured after how much i'd been talking about her recently and even before they knew I never hated her.

Anyhow. There have been no changes in Quinn's condition. Her scars and bones are healing, but she has not woken up yet. Every night Santana and I have been waiting for her to wake up. We say hi to the doctor as we walk into Quinns room and say hello. We sit in our chairs and for now we sit in silence.

All of the sudden Santana jumps out of her chair and starts yelling in spanish and then switches to english "Quinn why cant you just wake up? Seriously Berry and I have been here everyday and the other glee club kids have come and said hi. Puck keeps coming every morning! You gotta just wake up! Come on Quinn!" I pull her arm trying to get her to stop, but it's useless. She finally storms out. I consider chasing after her but I don't. She needs a minute.

"Quinn, sorry Santana just yelled, but she's just as frustrated as the rest of us. We all care about you and we know you need to heal, but we all just wish it would be a little faster" I feel a tear running out of my eye."Me especially Quinn. I...I need you to wake up soon because I told my dad's something yesterday...I told them something and I need to tell you. I want to be with you at prom this year and I want to send you off to Yale and I want you to take me to my NYADA audition and to NYADA and I want you to be happy that Santana and I are close because it's a best friend and ... well I just want you to be there for theses things. These monumental things. And past these monumental things. For other monumental things. I just..Quinn... I..." SPIT IT OUT RACHEL COME ON!

"Oh my gosh Rachel just say it!" Santana says blankly from the doorway looking me in the eyes as I turn to look at her.

"I love you too"

"See was that so hard was it!" Santana says, but it wasn't me. I didn't say that!

"Santana that wasn't me. I didn- OMG QUINN" I whip around and see that Quinn's eyes are open her green eyes! and she is cracking a small smile as she looks at me. She just said she loves me. Shes awake. Shes. Oh my gosh. Breathe Rachel. Speak,

"Well don't you have something to say back" Quinn says, now I am able to hear the crack in her voice but it doesn't matter to me.

"I love you Quinn!" And I rush to her side taking her hand in mine staring into her eyes as I want to for the rest of my life.


End file.
